Voldemort's promise TO ALL U PEEPZ HU DNT LYK IT
by Bloody-Garnett
Summary: WATEVA I DNT CAREThe deepest fic you'll read here. It has romance, drama, mystery... EVERYTHING! Please r&r I've got heeeeaps in store!
1. Chapter 1

HaY gUyS tHiS Is My 2nD fIc EvA sO pLz GiV fEeD bAcK nD iLL kEeP WrItIng!11!

The nite air was real cold and Samaya pulled her black cloak tight around her shoulders. (Her full name was actuali Samaya Midnight Lolita.)

She went throught the forbidden forest hushedly (coz she was scared Dumbledore might hear what she waz doing.) She had to meet Voldamort and give him a vial of harry pottas blood.

She got it coz she was actually a dark faerie and plus Harry Potta trusted her heaps and they were going out and he loved her. Tha only person hu knew her true identidy was Hermione gramger, she was in Slytherin too coz that's were all the sexy ppl r. Samaya was raped and beaten until she was 13 and she escaped to Hogwarts where Hermione took her unfder her wing. She still had scars from the dark days but she usually did heaps of magic to take her mind of them and toniyt she was gonna help voldmort.

The blood sashayed in the porus moonlight, Samaya licked her lips (she also liked the taste of blood) but she knew she had to serve her dark master. She glided efortlessley through the dark trees looking as mysterious and beautiful as an gemstone. (Garnett was her otha nickname).

Her robes were made of see through black shiny material that skimmed over her perfect curves and emphasized her tiny as waist. Dashing amber eyes scanned an opening in the trees before she placed dwn her candle and running her hands hrough her long shimmering snow white hair. People allways told her she was beautiful but she never saw it cause of her painful past. (her mum always said she was ugly and stuff)

When voldamort came into the light Samaya gasped. He had transformed- He was gorgeous! He took another death eaters body, with black spiky hair, deep ocean green eyes and a sexy smirk. He wore tight red pants that showed off his bulging crotch. A black velvet shirt was unbuttoned to his belly button and his pierced nipple was showing with a cross piercing hanging from it.

HE moved silently towards samaya, leaves whispering under his black slightly heeled leather cowboy boots. He took the vial of blood and drank about 75 of it. He put the rest on his fingers and smeared it on her face and neck and she let out a orgasmic sigh.

Then he laughed and said "Stupid potter will never know u r on my side and ur not even under imperius or crucio or anything"

Samaya smiled sexily and pulled him onto the ground and he touched her special woman spot and they did it until she orgasmed seven times.


	2. Chapter 2 harry ptta duznt no

Ok sum ppl r dissing mi story so im gonna keep riting anyway ive had lyk 2 gud reviews nd that's cool so thx guyz. Heres chapter 2 its gets even betta.

Samaya creept back to tha castle in the morning and it was still dark, Hermione saw her n the stairs and asked her where have you been.

"where have you been?"

She said.

Samaya made up an exuse and Hermione believed her case Hermione was only smart with books and not much else. Samaya was falling asleep all day in class except in potions where mr. snape was keeping her awake with a sexy smirk. Samaya was the best in all her classes and everyone was really jealous, she flicked her shimmery hair and ppl gasped. Ron gasped and harry gave him a mean look cause she was his boo.

Later that night Smamaya was sitting by the fire in the common room when harry came up to her He said hi scar hurt and she kissed it. He didn't know she was serving voldamort. And she laughed. "hahaha" she said.

"what?"

Said harry potta

"nothing… she smirked"

She had her hair in a long plait down her back with red ribbons tied in it and a long blak velvet dress which had a neck really low to her belly buttin. She knew she lookd real hot but ignored guys looking at her coz voldamort was the only man 4 hur.

She had really high black clogs on which very glittery and made her even taller and skinnier. She was gonna see voldamort agen tonight and harry had no idea she was cheating in him. Even though she idnt want to do stuff with him anymore cause voldamort was tiring her out and he didn't even had to use magic and he made her so horney.

Harry potta said goodnight to samaya and that he would see her in the morning bright and erly.

"goodnight, see you in the morning bright and erly" he said.

Garnet just laghed.


End file.
